Offensive Spear - Gungnir
Offensive Spear - Gungnir is a insert song in Senki Zesshou Symphogear and sung by Aoi Yuuki. Track List * Offensive Spear - Gungnir * Beyond the Sound & Echo called Me * Offensive Spear - Gungnir (Off Vocal) * Beyond the Sound & Echo called Me (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji = 絶対に…離さないこの繋いだ手は こんなにほら暖(あった)かいんだ ヒトの作る温もりは 難しい言葉なんて いらないよ 今わかる 共鳴するBrave minds ぐっとぐっとみなぎってく 止めどなく溢れていく 紡ぎ合いたい魂 100万の気持ち…さぁ ぶっ飛べこのエナジーよ 解放全開!イっちゃえHeartのゼンブで 進む事以外 答えなんて あるわけがない 見つけたんだよ 心の帰る場所 Yes届け!全身全霊この想いよ 響け!胸の鼓動!未来の先へ… 真っすぐに…みつめる事が出来なくて ポケットへと しまいこんだ いい訳みたいな笑顔 「一歩ずつ一歩ずつ ちょっとだって…」 Ah伝う 信じる明日Brave song きっときっと叶うはずさ 不可能\なんてないはずさ 戦うことを恐れず でっかい気持ち…さぁ ぶっ込めこのエナジーを 100パー全開!握った夢をぶつけよう 涙なんて 流している暇はないから 守るべきモノ 私にはあるんだ Yes焦がせ!煌めいた命のフレア 解放全開!イっちゃえHeartのゼンブで 進む事以外 答えなんて あるわけがない 見つけたんだよ 心の帰る場所 Yes届け!全身全霊この想いよ 響け!胸の鼓動!未来の先へ… |-|Romaji = Zettai ni… Hanasanai kono tsunaida te wa Konna ni hora attakain da HITO no tsukuru nukumori wa Muzukashii kotoba nante Iranai yo Ima wakaru Kyoumei suru Brave minds Gutto gutto minagitteku Tomedo naku afureteiku Tsumugi aitai tamashii Hyaku man no kimochi… Saa Buttobe kono ENAJII yo Kaihou zenkai! Icchae Heart no ZENBU de Susumu koto igai Kotae nante Aru wake ga nai Mitsuketan da yo Kokoro no kaeru basho Yes todoke! Zenshin zenrei kono omoi yo Hibike! Mune no kodou! Mirai no saki e… Massugu ni… Mitsumeru koto ga dekinakute POKETTO e to Shimai konda Ii wake mitai na egao “Ippo zutsu ippo zutsu Chotto datte…” Ah tsutau Shinjiru asu e Brave song Kitto kitto kanau hazu sa Fukanou nante nai hazu sa Tatakau koto wo osorezu Dekkai kimochi… Saa Bukkome kono ENAJII wo Hyaku PAA zenkai! Nigitta yume wo butsukeyou Namida nante Nagashiteiru hima wa nai kara Mamoru beki MONO Watashi ni wa arun da Yes kogase! Kirameita inochi no FUREA Kaihou zenkai! Icchae Heart no ZENBU de Susumu koto igai Kotae nante Aru wake ga nai Mitsuketan da yo Kokoro no kaeru basho Yes todoke! Zenshin zenrei kono omoi yo Hibike! Mune no kodou! Mirai no saki e… |-|English = I absolutely… Won’t let go of this hand. After all, look, the heat humans make is so warm. I don’t need complicated words. I understand now. We will resonate with our brave minds. Quickly, quickly, these teardrops welling up overflow. I want to weave our souls together with these millions of feelings… Now, Blast away this energy. Release, full throttle! Go on, with all of my heart. There’s no way that there’s another answer besides moving ahead. I’ve found the place my heart can return to. Yes, reach! These feelings, please reach with all my body and soul. Echo! The heartbeat in my chest! Beyond the future… Straight ahead… I can’t look at you. I stuffed that smile of mine that’s like an excuse. “One step, one step at a time, just a little more…” Ah, I convey this brave song to the tomorrow I believe in. I’m sure, I’m sure it will come true. There’s no such thing as improbable. This huge feeling of fearing fighting… Now, Blast it away with this energy. 100 percent full throttle! Let’s exchange our ideas on the dream we hold tightly Because we don’t have time for dripping tears. I have something in me that I have to protect. Yes, burn up! Flare of sparkling life. Release, fully throttle! Go at it with all of your heart. There’s no way that there’s another answer besides moving ahead. I’ve found the place my heart can return to. Yes, reach! These feelings, please reach with all my body and soul. Echo! The heartbeat in my chest! Beyond the future… Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music